El dolor de amar a esa persona
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Siempre estuvo enamorado de su general, siempre pensaba en el como una persona increible, siempre lo daba todo por estar a su lado. Hasta que al final...Ja'far se dio cuenta que el amor que sentia su rey era real, no era una tonteria y por no tomarlo en serio perdio mas de lo que se imaginaba. ATENCION: Este fanfic es YAOI si no te gusta no lo leas, avisado quedas.


**Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu, yo solo los cogi para hacer este fanfic.**

 **¡Hola! Hacia mucho que no escribia nada y pues, se me antojo hacer un fanfic de esta parejita que me encanta. Por favor no lloren con el final y ya me cuentan en los comentarios, ojala les guste y nos vemos. Cualquier sugerencia a mi twitter personal DarkRomina**

"Se que nunca te enamore, también se, que nunca te emocionabas cuando escuchabas mi nombre"

Allí estaba el rey, leyendo sus documentos algo aburrido, cuando algo le distrajo. Había escuchado que alguien entraba, su amado general Ja'far hacia acto de presencia, no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo. Sin embargo aquella sonrisa se borro de sus labios en seguida, sabia que lo que el sentía hacia el albino jamas seria correspondido.

" Ni tampoco te moví el piso, causando reacciones lindas en tu mente...se que estando lejos no te acuerdas de mi, tampoco me extrañas."

La noche que al rey le había tocado ir hasta el gran Imperio de Ko, se quedo unas horas mirando por la ventana pensando en aquella persona a la que extrañaba, la persona que quizá a el no le echaba de menos. Incluso en estos momentos, en los que miraba hacia la luna y el cielo estrellado no se acordaba de el, seguro que no. Aquello siempre le hacia daño en el fondo de su corazón, porque sabia que nunca podría estar con esa persona por mas que quisiera. Aquello le partía el alma, no podía hacer nada por remediar aquello, suspiro y se fue a dormir no sin antes dedicarle un ultimo pensamiento a su amado.

"No es fácil olvidar así de la nada cuando se ama, tampoco es fácil fijarse en otra persona, cuando tienes a alguien en la cabeza."

Cuando regreso y le culparon de supuestamente acostarse con la princesa se le cayo el alma a los pies, no le podía estar pasando esto. Recordaba haber pensado en Ja'far y luego quedarse dormido, aunque claro no podía decir eso en voz alta.

Por poco se muere con la boda, no pensaba casarse con nadie, con nadie que no fuera su albino. Para peor le miraba como si en verdad hubiera hecho algo, pero juro una y otra vez que no había tocado a la princesa, por poco y grita ¡Eres tu al único al que quiero tocar! Pero se aguanto las ganas lo mejor que pudo. Cuando al fin demostraron que era inocente salto de alegría, ademas todos le habían pedido disculpas incluso Ja'far aunque a el le perdonaría cualquier cosa.

"Tu nunca entendiste lo que sentí por ti, nunca fuiste capaz de ver que te quería de verdad, que siempre pensaba en ti y que nunca estuve tan pendiente de alguien como de ti, de como me preocupaba cuando estabas mal, pero todo se supera, todo pasa, al principio duele, obvio, cuesta, e incluso arañe las paredes para evitar buscarte..."

Ja'far se había resfriado y el rey se había quedado todo el día a su lado, por mas que el general le quisiera echar por miedo a contagiarle o algo. Lo ultimo que quería era ver a su rey resfriado también y mas por su culpa.

-No vas a lograr nada.-Le respondió el rey mientras mojaba un paño en agua y lo ponía sobre la caliente frente del albino.

-Mira que eres terco-se quejo el otro tosiendo un poco y rojo por la fiebre.

-Te quejas hasta estando enfermo, por una vez preocúpate por ti mismo y no por mi-le regaño esta vez el rey, era la primera vez que Sinbad le regañaba de esa manera.

Valió la pena solo por ver esa sonrisa en el rostro del general. Sinbad apenas comía por estar pendiente del general, aunque fuera por un simple resfriado necesitaba estar a su lado y cuidarlo. Fue cuando esa misma noche Sinbad se atrevió a decir algo que nunca pensó que diría. Ja'far estaba medio dormido, mientras Sinbad jugaba con uno de sus mechones plateados.

-Te quiero...-dijo en un susurro, el albino abrió los ojos y miro a Sinbad bastante sorprendido.

-No digas tonterías Sinbad, vete a dormir es tarde y el sueño te afecta.-Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y le daba la espalda al rey para así poder dormir.

-Tonterías...si, tienes razón-con una sonrisa de tristeza, Sinbad se levanto y fue a sus aposentos. Ahí fue cuando comprendió que sus sentimientos no eran nada mas que una fantasía que el mismo se había creado en su cabeza. Un sueño que jamas se haría realidad, la de veces que tuvo que callar para no chillarle que lo que sentía era real, la de veces que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de coger su mano, de abrazar a el joven e incluso aguantarse las ganas de robarle un beso.

"pero se bien que ahora eres feliz, se bien una cosa si hay algo que doy por seguro es que jamas nadie te va a amar, cuidar y valorar. Como lo hice yo."

Se acercaba la guerra contra el Imperio de Ko, todo acabaría allí Sinbad ya estaba preparado para lo peor. Fue entonces cuando vio como su amado general se despedía con todo el cariño y el amor del mundo, a una joven que hace días atrás le había robado el corazón a su albino. El rey lloro en silencio, unas lagrimas que reflejaban su dolor por tal perdida y es que cuando se pierde en el amor...es difícil recomponerse del fuerte golpe.

Al día siguiente todos partieron y el rey no había podido dirigirle la palabra a su general, porque sabia que si lo hacia aquello iba a acabar mal y no quería que su relación decayese aun mas.

" Se que jamas nadie te llorara de aquella forma en la que yo lo hacia..."

El reyyacía en el suelo del campo de batalla, estaba lleno de sangre y barro, una gran herida en su pecho era lo que le estaba matando. Aun no sabia como podía permanecer con los ojos abiertos, mirando como el campo de batalla se vaciaba, no había ni ganadores ni perdedores. A lo lejos le vio corriendo hacia el, allí estaba Ja'far haciendo todo lo posible por llegar al lado de su rey.

-¡Sin aguanta por favor!-chillo sentando sobre su regazo al rey.-¡La ayuda esta por llegar por favor mantente despierto!-volvió a gritar y Sinbad se permitió el sonreír.

Con gran esfuerzo, alzo su mano y con cuidado acaricio su rostro con delicadeza y casi con cariño. Tosió un poco de sangre por el esfuerzo, las lagrimas salieron de su rostro pero seguía sonriendo.

-Estoy tan feliz...-murmuro con esfuerzo.-De que tu seas la ultima persona...a la que veré...-sentía como su vista se nublaba poco a poco, como la vida se le escapaba de las manos.

Cerro los ojos recordando todos los momentos en los que había estado con Ja'far, desde que lo salvo, hasta las regañinas que le daba. Los tirones de orejas, los momentos juntos, los sacrificios que hicieron el uno y el otro. Al menos se iría feliz, feliz de ver a la persona que amaba una ultima vez.

-¡Sin abre los ojos por lo que mas quieras!-Ja'far estaba histérico, no se creía que su rey fuera a morir allí, si que la herida que tenia era fatal pero Sinbad era mas fuerte que eso.

-Ja'far...te quiero...-fue lo ultimo que susurro Sinbad con una sonrisa.

El general se quedo paralizado ante aquellas palabras, recordando el día que se lo había dicho y el le respondió con que era una tontería. Las lagrimas no tardaron en caer sobre el pálido rostro de Sinbad, abrazo con fuerza a su rey el cual ya no respiraba. Poso un corto beso en sus labios y lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza, no quería soltarlo ahora se daba cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía su rey, ahora comprendía porque nunca quiso casarse. Cuando sus compañeros llegaron no daban crédito ante la escena.

-¿Ja'far no me digas que...?-murmuro un Sharrkan malherido también.

-Si...¡Se ha ido! ¡No pude hacer nada para evitarlo!-respondió aun con lagrimas abrazando mas fuerte a Sinbad.

Su rey había muerto con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que jamas olvidaría.


End file.
